What Should I Do?
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Mustang's daughter has to make a big decision. Will she make it on her own, or will she following through with what her father wants? Or even her uncle?
1. I Can't Decide

**Okay this story just hit me last night so I had to write it down. This is yet antoher story that I am in....Sorry guys. It will all be from my POV. I don't even own my computer, why should FMA be any different?**

Ever since the day I burnt down the house with Dad's stupid gloves, I've spent every day at this stupid school to learn Alchemy. Everyone there fawns over me like I'm some kind of princess, just because my father is now Fuhrer Roy Mustang. But my mom, Riza Hawkeye, keeps me down to earth. I've been practicing Alchemy for four years now, and soon, I'll be "graduating" from this stupid academy to become a "dog of the military". But first, I have to choose what type of "dog" I want to be.

Dad says I should be the "new" Flame Alchemist. He even gave me a pair of his glves to press his point. Uncle Ed (though he's not really my uncle) thinks I should be the Full Metal Alchemist, like him, and then usually after he presses his point, Dad gets into an arguement with him about how "Fullmetal" is a dumb name. Uncle Alphonse (not my uncle!) is the only one who really gets me. Whenever Dad and Ed get into one of their stupid arguements, he takes me aside and just tells me to be the best State Alchemist I can be.

Now at school, classes for the fourth years are spent discussing what titles the students plane to use at the title ceremony, which is only two days away. And of course, people are always asking me about mine. For example, theres this weird little perv in my class and he never leaves me alone. He's always trying to push my limits.

_"Hey Krysten,"he said,"what's your title gonna be? I think I might use Strong Arms," he flexed his non-existent muscles, "like Alex Armstrong?" I just rolled my eyes and contined to read my book on failed attepmts at human transmutation,_

_"Leave me alone, Lenny," he glared at me and grabbed my arm,_

_"Why you got to be like that baby?" It's a good thing I was wearing my gloves that day. I shouted at him,_

_"I...am not...your..BABY!!" And then I scorched the little pervs eyebrows off. I probably would've gotten expelled if my dad hadn't've just gotten his promotion._

So now no one really talks to me, even when I'm not wearing the gloves. Oh they treat me like a princess alright, but it's out of fear.


	2. I Need to Think

**'Kay this story will probably be my shortest. I don't even own my piano, Why should FMA be any different?**

We were all sitting at the table, eating dinner, me and Dad talking about school, when he popped the question...again,

"So have you given any more thought to being the next Flame Alchemist?" I was about to tell him off, but Mom beat me to it,

"Roy!! Can you just lay off it? If she wants to be the next Flame Alchemist, that's what she'll choose, but she needs time to think about it!" They glared at each other and then Dad stood up,

"Well, I'm so sorry I'm interested in my daughter's future!" Mom stood up and just barely reached his shoulders,

"Don't be! But bugging her about it isn't going to help her make the right decision!" I rolled my eyes and stood up too,

"Will you guys just shut up?!" I looked at both of them, grabbed the red coat Uncle Al had given me, and walked out the door.

I walked throught the darkness to Al's house. He lived alone so it was easier to think in his house. Just after I knocked, I realized that I was crying, unable to stop. When he opened the door, I threw myself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He guided me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. The phone rang and he went into his study to answer it. I could faintly hear parts of the conversation, 'Yeah she's here...No, I don't mind if she stays here tonight....Okay. G'night Roy....Yes I'll talk to her!" Five minutes later, he came back into the room carrying a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate. He handed mug the warm beverage and draped the blanket over my shoulders. Then he walked away and sat in a large armchair, and watched me drink. Once I had stopped crying, he came and sat next to me, and when I finished the hot chocolate, he started our conversation,

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" I looked up at him and nodded,

"I'm just so confused Al. The title ceremony is tomorrow, Dad wants me to do one thing, Ed wants me to do another, a-and I just don't know what to do!" Al placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled,

"You just need to do what you think is right, even if that means disappointing a few people. You just need to know that there will be one person who is always proud of you." I frowned,

"Who?" he grinned,

"You. Now come on. You need to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I laid down on the couch and frowned even more,

"Al will you be proud of me? No matter what?" He smiled and reached for the light switch,

"Always." And then he tured off the light and I went to sleep.

**Okay. This chapter was not ment to be KrystenxAl. I'm sorry if you saw it that way. This chapter was just to show that Krysten thinks of Al as a second dad, and not just an uncle, so get those sick fantasies out of your head people. (although now that I think about it, I think I might write a fic about me and Al now lol XD)**


End file.
